


No more maybe’s

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were worse things than being able to read minds, Reia figured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more maybe’s

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these kids is just too much fun! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> \-- This is an FQF Entry ---

**Title:** No more maybe’s  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Nakamura Reia / Iwahashi Genki  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17, underage  
 **Prompt:** #37 A can suddenly read peoples’ minds.  
 **Summary:** There were worse things than being able to read minds, Reia figured.  
 **Author's Note:** Writing these kids is just too much fun! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

  
There were worse things than being able to read minds, Reia figured as he watched with some amusement how Jinguji mustered himself in the mirror, trying hard not to burst out laughing when he started practicing his "sex face".

When he had woken up this morning to his mother writing shopping lists in her head, and to his sister creating almost Shoujo Manga worthy scenarious about a boy in her class (he should consider talking to her about teenage boys and their hormones sometime soon), he had still not quite been sure if he had even been awake, or if this wasn't some crazy realistic dream triggered by too much time spent with Jinguji (his mother had always told him that he was unhealthy company).

Now, a whole school day full of accidentally overheard crushes and clearly fake excuses of his class mates to their teachers later, he did still not know if he was really awake or if so, sane, but at least he had begun to find it entertaining.

He did not understand what he had done to suddenly spurt such an ability - he did not remember letting a hair dryer drop into the bath or whatever brought forward such phenomenons in movies - but as long as it was here, he decided, he could also enjoy it.

And Jinguji and his monologues about if people would think he was overdoing it if he got his ear pierced were definitely something he was happy to be able to experience.

He only needed about one hour into the Sexy Zone Spring Tour rehearsals to have mapped out the mental condition of each person in the room, and while he tried to ignore most of them to not invade their privacy (plus some of his fellow Junior's minds were fairly uninteresting, he decided after Genta had reviewed the choreography of Yamada's "Mystery Virgin" for the third time since he arrived), some people's inner conflicts clawed at his heart and were kind of hard to ignore.

It started with simple things, like Marius not understanding an instruction of the choreographer in too quick Japanese, and Reia repeating it to him in hushed whispers before the younger boy had to embarrass himself by asking. Or Amu having trouble keeping up with the choreography, and Reia helping him out without even being requested to do so.

Reia enjoyed helping his friends, and maybe, he figured, this whole mind reading thing was kind of an advantage.

It was when he was stuck between Fuma and Kento, each boy's thoughts occupied with the other one ( _”Why do I have to find him hot when he is sweating, he sweats all the fucking time! How am I supposed to concentrate?!”, “Can he stop showing his abs at every chance he gets, I swear to god…”)_ that he felt slightly uncomfortable for the first time. He considered stepping in here as well, but decided against meddling in Senpai affairs and instead just slipped Shori a hint to give the two older members of his band a room alone during the hotel stay of the kick-off concert in Nagoya, for _everyone's_ good.

Reia honestly tried not to listen to Genki's thoughts. It was different, he felt, to listen in on the person he had feelings for, like he was taking a liberty he was not allowed. But it was hard to turn the voices in his head off, and when Genki's mental voice sounded sad and insecure, he perked up immediately, as if on a reflex. And well, his always present protectiveness of the older boy had become some kind of instinct to him, if he was honest with himself.

Genki's mind was a hard place to be in, though, he soon realized, because every second thought of his were random insecurities - maybe his dancing was not good enough, his smile was not natural enough, he was not talking enough, maybe the Senpai were annoyed by him, maybe his friends were annoyed as well.

By the time the rehearsals ended, Reia was ready to shake Genki's shoulders and scream at him to finally stop doubting himself, but he was too aware of Kishi watching his face in something like scientific interest, wondering if he was going to explode from the angry blush on his skin, so he kept quiet.

He did wait around to catch Genki on his way home, though, swiftly asking him if he had any plans for the night, and inviting himself over for a movie night. The honest happy nervousness in Genki's thoughts at his question intrigued him a little, but at least it were positive thoughts, he figured, positive thoughts caused by _him_ , most importantly, and it made him feel slightly giddy himself.

It only took the train ride to Genki's house for Reia to realize two things: A) Genki's mind was about the messiest place he had ever been in, one faint thought chasing the other, always doubting _everything_ , and B) Genki _returned his feelings_.

At first Reia had thought he was misunderstanding, interpreting too much in the way Genki wondered obsessively if he had cleaned up his room before he had left this morning or what his mother had made for dinner, if Reia would like it or if they should grab something on the way home, which movie to watch so he wouldn't be bored, his earnest desperation to make sure he would enjoy the time with him. But then Genki marveled at Reia's smile and his scent and really, there was not much to misinterpret about the way Genki tried to suppress the urge of reaching out for his hand in the middle of the train.

At first he felt light-headed, shocked and euphoric because yes, maybe he had hoped that Genki liked him back, but there had always been Jinguji around and he had thought that maybe, he could not compete with their friend, that maybe Genki liked Jinguji as much as Jinguji liked himself... But the knowledge that it was him residing in Genki's heart took him so off guard that he was unsure what to do at first. Because technically, he was not even supposed to know this, but now he did, and he could not just ignore it, and did not want to, either.

He had still not come to a decision when they finally drew back into Genki's room, throwing Genki small looks as they settled on his bed and Reia packed out the karaage and potato wedges they had gotten in a spontaneous decision from Genki as they passed the Seven Eleven near his house. Genki placed his laptop on a chair near the bed and started the movie, sitting down on the other side of the boxes Reia had spread, consciously keeping space between the two of them to not seem too intrusive, too obvious.

Reia watched the scene for five more minutes before deciding to do something about this. Because most probably, he had not gotten these powers without a reason, and maybe this was it, maybe this was what was supposed to help him to overcome Genki's insecurities and make things between them clear.

He took a deep breath before unsuspiciously slipping closer to him. Genki's eyes were on the screen, but his thoughts were running wild at the younger boy's approach, and it made Reia smile stupidly to himself, liking the effect he had on Genki. It was a lot easier to be bold when you could hear the immediate responses to your actions. It was one of the reasons why he enjoyed being on stage so much.

And yeah, maybe Reia was a little sadistic in the way he played his advantage out this mercilessly, but it was just too much fun to reach out to Genki and marvel in the thoughts he received in return. How Genki found it a little hard to breathe when Reia stroked some non-existant ketchup off his cheek, or how he restrained from hugging him close when Reia let his head drop onto his shoulder, making himself comfortable after they had gotten rid of the plastic bags and empty boxes.

Hearing Genki hold back like this fueled Reia on to be even more obvious, to seduce him into giving in to his feelings.

"Genki?" Reia murmured finally, giving up all pretense of watching the movie, and Genki hummed softly as he turned his head to meet Reia's eyes. "Do you like someone?" he asked intently, trying hard not to smile as he saw Genki's eyes widen in shock, and heard his mind go into panic mode.

"Do you?" he returned after almost one minute of stunned silence, a blush on his face as he obviously avoided Reia's question.

"Yes" Reia answered without missing a beat, and Genki's thoughts slowed down in defeat, making the younger boy narrow his eyes at him without commenting.

"Who?" Genki whispered, looking back at the screen, and for a moment he considered just confessing, but then again, he had set himself a goal. Reia would not confess until Genki did.

So he murmured, finally: "Someone from work."

"Jin-Chan?" Genki asked immediately, and Reia could not help it, he rolled his eyes.

"Really?!" he raised his eyebrows, and Genki let out a choked giggle, despite his nervousness. "How long have you known me?!"

"Okay, okay" Genki nodded. "If it's not him, then... who?"

"Guess?" Reia smiled, catching his eyes again, and for a few moments, Genki held his gaze and there was silence, in Reia's head as well as in Genki's.

"I am bad at this kind of stuff" Genki said finally, averting his eyes again, and Reia had to bite his lip to not huff in frustration. "Amu, maybe? Or maybe even a Senpai, like Fuma-Kun?"

"No and no" Reia said flatly, frowning. "You could try harder, you know?"

For the first time, the thought crossed Genki's mind that maybe, it was him, after all, and Reia thought _maybe_ they were getting places.

"Tip me off?" Genki suggested finally, and Reia sighed, biting his lip in thought about how to best answer. Genki's attention was briefly distracted by his lips, and Reia bit harder down to keep from grinning.

"He is the nicest person I ever met" Reia said finally, meeting his eyes again. It was a little embarrassing, to talk so openly about his feelings and to look at Genki while doing it, but then again, he knew that he had nothing to lose. "And he doesn't even know it, and I want to keep telling him to stop doubting himself. He has the brightest smile, and I want to see him smile all the time."

He held in, waiting for a reaction from Genki, frustrated again when he inwardly went through all Juniors that could fit on the description.

"Tani?" he asked finally, and Reia had to refrain from hitting him. "Or Takahashi Kaito?"

"Genki, seriously!" Reia groaned. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you are kidding me!"

"I'm sorry" Genki murmured defensively. "I told you I am bad at this kind of-"

But Reia did not let him finish, sick of this game he had started. Genki froze when Reia grabbed his jaw, and when their lips met, Reia was glad to find out that his mind went blank. Not that he could have focused on much anyways, with the electricity that Genki's lips seemed to induce running through his veins and clouding his mind.

Reia kept the kiss soft and careful, because his nerves had definitely caught up with him and he was not used to being this forward with anyone _at all_ , but when Genki's fingers shyly found their way into his hair, playing with the strands as he kissed Reia back, he gulped down his insecurities and kept the kiss going.

It was Reia's first kiss, and from Genki's wracked thoughts he could tell it was the same for his friend, but as far as this was going, he thought that he could really get used to it. Genki felt good pressed up against him like this, and his gentleness made Reia feel treasured even without the affectionate thoughts that flashed through the older boy's mind.

When they broke apart, Genki kept his fingers in Reia's hair, and he caught his eyes, looking at him in such fascination that it made Reia giggle from giddiness.

"Do you get it now?" Reia brought out finally, and Genki had to smile as well, his face flushed and his thoughts an adorable mess of half sentences.

"It seemed so... unlikely" Genki murmured, and Reia clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"It seems like I really need to invest more effort into telling you how awesome you are" he said, his eyes narrowing. "Because you just don’t believe me."

Genki bit his lips, inwardly agreeing to Reia's statement, thinking that it was _really_ unbelievable and how could the other boy like _him_ , what were the chances, what was so great about him to deserve Reia's attention, and it made Reia reach out gently, bringing his pointer finger to where Genki was biting his lip, stroking it softly.

"You have the purest heart" Reia whispered, catching the other's eyes. "You watch out for your friends with such honest worry, even if you don't always know how to react to it, how to help them. But just your thoughts are enough sometimes. Just the fact that you care." He continued stroking over his lower lip, and Genki's lips parted at the little electric currents that sparked from his touch. "You worry so much, but when you smile, _honestly_ smile, it is so bright and almost blinding that it makes everyone's world a little happier. Especially mine. I want to see you smile all the time."

Reia's words had the desired effect, making the corners of Genki's mouth raise, and the incidents in his cheeks more noticeable.

"And your dimples" Reia grinned, raising his hand to trace one of them with his thumb. "Are the most adorable thing I have ever seen."

Genki's skin was burning from embarrassment and happiness, and he did not know how to answer, not used to so much appreciation, but Reia did not need an answer. Instead he leaned in again for another kiss, deciding that, now that he had put his love for Genki into words, it was time to _show_ him how much he cared as well.

Genki was responsive, both with the mind and the body, and Reia marveled in it. He might automatically grasp the lead every now and then, but rather than that, he enjoyed being spoiled, and as Genki steadily took over their kiss and deepened it in his eagerness, Reia was thankful to be allowed to let himself fall into it.

When they broke away for air again, Reia's mind was so fuzzy that everything felt like a caress to his altered senses, Genki's hot breath on his face, his fingers lingering on the nape of his neck, and every thought of the other boy about him.

Genki kept kissing him, over his cheek to the point just behind his ear, and down his neck. All Reia could do was cling to Genki tightly as he let it happen, somehow glad that Genki could not hear his thoughts in return because that would be an embarrassment from his side right now with the way he was unable to think straight.

When Genki started to pull away, thinking that the sensations were all becoming too much and that it was time to stop, it was all Reia could do to whine pathetically and cling to him, demanding for him to continue.  
"Reia" Genki breathed, softly nipping on the point where his neck met his shoulder, making the younger boy turn his head to give him better access automatically. "We should not-"

"Feels good" Reia whispered breathlessly, squeezing Genki's shoulder. "Please, Genki!"

"I don't know if I can stop if we continue now" Genki murmured against my skin, making me shiver.

"Okay" Reia nodded, making Genki freeze until he forced himself to be more articulate. "I don't mind if it's with you. I want to touch you, and... Please, Genki..."

The way Genki’s voice in Reia's head turned rougher and deeper in arousal made everything that much more intense, and instead of fighting the younger boy any further, he leaned in to catch his lips in a fiery kiss again.

They were inexperienced teenagers, and none of them had any finesse, but somehow, they made it work. Reia almost strangled Genki in a clumsy attempt to get him out of his shirt, and Genki _did_ fall off the bed as he tried to pull down Reia's pants, but kissing and touching felt good, and they navigated by instinct. Though maybe, Reia had a clear advantage, because Genki unconsciously told him what felt good and what didn't, and while Genki had to gauge all the reactions of the other's body, all Reia had to do was listen.

When Reia's fingers closed around Genki's erection, though, the moans that fell from his lips were the only noises in Reia's head, but they were enough, enough to fuel him on, to direct him. Genki mimicked his actions, and when he started stroking Reia in time with his own efforts, it was hard to concentrate on anything other than Genki's hot soft skin under his fingers and Genki's touch and all that was Genki.

Genki was undoubtedly better at focusing than he was, though, so Reia let his fingers fall from Genki's shaft soon, instead just kissing him messily, all tongue and hot breath, drowning in the feelings Genki gave him.

Soon he was overwhelmed by them, and he murmured a warning into the kiss as he came, but Genki just held him tightly as he shivered himself out, scattering soft pecks over his face until he opened his eyes.

It took Reia a moment to regain his ability to think enough to realize that Genki was still hard, unconsciously pressing against him even if he tried not to rush him. He kissed him again, a little slower because he was still kind of sluggish from his high, before kissing down his body.

Genki thoughts were loud again, wondering if Reia was doing what he _thought_ he was doing, and it made Reia feel smug, keen on teasing the desperate boy spread in front of him.

Soon he took pity in Genki, though, and when his lips closed around the other's erection, Genki's thoughts were a better confidence burst than screams of thousands of fans. Genki's voice in his head gave him all the directions he needed, keeping him from feeling self-conscious even though he had never done this before.

It was kind of thrilling to be part of Genki's orgasm like this, to experience him getting higher and higher until he went over the edge, and pulling him through it. He kept going until Genki was just a shivery mess and too sensitive to take his touch any longer, and when he finally came up, Genki's flushed skin and the way his hair clung to his forehead was fascinating enough to stun him into staring for a moment.

It was only when Genki opened his eyes again that Reia smiled at him and crawled up to let himself flop down against his chest.

"That was-" Genki whispered, trying to find words, but instead just humming, hoping Reia would understand. It made Reia laugh.

"Yes" he agreed, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek. "Exactly."

Genki's thoughts were slow and quiet as he drifted off to sleep, and Reia took a while just marveling at his face and his warmth as he hugged him close before allowing himself to go to sleep as well.

He was not surprised to wake up the next morning and find his ability gone, his own thoughts the only thing in his head. He did not mind so much, though, he decided as he observed the glow in Genki's eyes, and the honest smile tugging on his lips permanently.

He did not need to know what Genki was thinking all the time - as long as he was able to hold him close, he could _see_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/72027.html


End file.
